Maki and Celestia working at Hot Topic
by Romehsaurus
Summary: The Hot Topic at Hope Mall has some peculiar workers. Introducing an exciting story of love, betrayal, crime, justice, greed and merchandise! (the character selection menu doesn't include any of the v3 characters, nor celestia)
1. Chapter 1: The first client

Authors note: Hello, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy this shitpost.

Maki and Celestia working at Hot Topic

It was another day at Hope Mall, but this was a special day. It was the first day in which Maki Harukawa would work in one of the stores: Hot Topic.

"... and we don't have our own restrooms, so try to endure it." Said Celestia, her coworker.

Maki crossed her arms and looked to the shop entrance "We could use the public bathrooms, you know?"

"Public bathrooms? Who do you think I am? I am not a peasant" The gothic lolita looked at the girl with twintails, she grinned.

Celestia started to work there a year ago. She wasn't working there for pleasure, she had a big debt to pay and she refused to sell any of her expensive dresses. It wasn't **that** bad, most of the customers there looked at her like some goal and believed every single word while buying low quality mock ups.

Maki on the other hand was there to get her precious merchandise, all the fandom fashion she ever wanted and needed was there. Money was secondary, Shadow the Hedgehog was her top priority.

Maki decided to be in the aisles, attending customers, while Celes was at the cash register. A boy dressed in black clothes came by, his hat covering most of his face. Maki recognized him, it was her classmate Shuichi Saihara. He approached her, and with sweat running trough his face he asked:

"Um... Do you have any of the Kingdom Hearts 3 merch...?"

"Yes, anything in special?" Maki raised an eyebrow, she already knew that the detective boy was a huge KH fanboy, but she didn't expect him showing up to her workplace.

"Two matching hoodies, one of them is for a girl..." His face turned a bright red, the edgelady looked at him. "The ones with the heartless logo"

Maki felt a murderous intent, she also wanted one of those. The idea of having to sell two of those to the emo kid and his bimbo girlfriend gave her a bitter taste in the mouth. "She is a large size right?"

Shuichi nodded in silence while Maki took the goodies, they even had the antennae and eyes of the heartless. She handed them to her classmate, he stood there for a few seconds, awkwardly. "Um... Should I go to the cashier?

Maki's red eyes looked at his, they were the eyes of the reaper itself. He almost ran to Celes, paid and went out of the shop while saying a soft and almost inaudible "Thank you"


	2. Chapter 2: The unwanted visit

Celestia couldn't believe that a boy whom had most of his face covered was able to run so fast while carrying the weight of two hoodies. She covered her mouth with her perfectly manicured hand while sliding some Monodollars to the pockets of her skirt. Maki came close to her, she frowned.

"I saw that" Her voice was cold and distant. "Try to be sneaky, I will never tell, but please."

Celestia smiled, she knew why Maki wasn't going to snitch on her, she did a background check. She paid half of her last months salary on doing so.

A slim and tall figure entered the store, he wore a green hooded jacket, his hair was white and frizzy. He ignored the twintailed girl and went directly to the lolita. Celestia's entire expression changed to a marble stone statue look alike.

"Well, hello" His voice sounded like a chain-smoker, which was pretty worrying from someone his age. "I see that you have now a subordinate, is the manager rising your pay?" The young man glanced pointed Maki with the head. Celestia closed her fists, her nails digging the palm. She nodded, silent. "That is nice."

"Are you here to watch over me?"

"Me? Oh no, I was just passing by and making sure you stay productive. "

"Sure..."

Maki looked both of them. She reached for the tactic knife she had for emergencies in her pocket. After a few seconds the visitor broke the silence.

"Well...I am going to Panera Bread"

"You always go there" Celestia's voice was serious still, but she didn't have the violent tension.

The white haired boy was getting out of the shop and then Celes said:

"We have new Miraculous Ladybug apparel on store" The tall man stopped on his feet. "Size L, for men."

He turned back around, money in hand.

After getting all the new designs available and paying the exact amount, the individual got out of the shop with an ear to ear smile..

The red uniform girl waited a little while to make sure he wasn't around, she looked at the Gothic Lolita, whose entire body stopped being rigid. She was always standing straight, but the way she had her shoulders raised while the man was there wasn't normal at all, she reminded her to a cat.

"Who was he?" Questioned Maki to her coworker.

"His name is Nagito Komaeda, age 19 and he is the reason why I work here"


End file.
